The Dark Duelist
by Kujata
Summary: A lone tomb raider seeks to collect the last pieces of the Millennium Artifacts, and only the Pharaoh stands in his way. Set in the Ancient Egyption time for right now.
1. Alone

A/N: Let it be known that this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so it might not be what you expect, sorry. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but this idea...entirely mine, (I think). This, 'lalada' means that a character is thinking, and this (lalada) is me talking to you, feel special. This is in the POV of a certain Tomb Raider that we all know and love.

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Alone_

'The powers are mine, all except that one last piece. I have the Rod, the Eye, the Balance, the Ankh, the Ring, and the Necklace. I'm only missing that one piece! I must get it from the Pharaoh, but how? I must work quickly...'

I slinked into the Pharaoh's bedchamber. He wasn't around, nor was the Millennium Puzzle. This would make my job a lot harder, for all I could do now, was hide. I felt the sword at my side, sharper than anything ever seen to this world. It had been named the Sword of Destruction (yes, this is a real card, and yes, the Tomb Raider made it real).

'The curtain would make an excellent vantage point, temporarily.' I slunk towards the curtain and it wrapped around me. Behind the curtain, everything appeared red, blood red. I would have to wait hours for the Pharaohs return.

-----Hours Later-----

The door to his bedchamber slowly opened. Two men walked in, the Pharaoh and his lead guard, Jonouchi. Jonouchi was a buffoon, yet still, he had befriended the insolent Pharaoh.

"I understand what you are saying, Lord Jonouchi. This man is very dangerous. He has all but one of the pieces, which makes me his last target. But I will tell you one thing, Jonouchi, he will not get it. I am going to have guards lined at my door. If it makes you fell better, my friend, you, yourself, can be one of the guards at my door," the pharaoh finally said.

"You do me much honor, your Grace. I will not fail you," the buffoon bowed low to his leader. He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving only the Pharaoh and myself in the Pharaoh's quarters. I began to meditate, waiting for the time to strike.

-----Nightfall-----

"I must be getting to sleep," the Pharaoh said to his guards. I 'awoke' to his voice, knowing that my chance was very near. "I need to be prepared for tomorrows meeting with the councilors to solve the matter that could send us to war."

"Yes, your Grace," Jonouchi's voice rang. "I will see you in the morning, then."

In a few moments I could hear the soft breathing of the Pharaoh's restful sleep. It was time I took my chance.

I slid from behind the curtains, and conjured myself to his bedside. I drew the Sword of Destruction from its deadly sheath. I watched, as the sword seemed to breathe in the darkness around it, as if sensing it's master's will, it, alone, delved into the sleeping Pharaoh's heart. With out a sound, the Pharaoh died, painfully in his sleep.

I carefully slipped the Millennium Puzzle off of the late Pharaoh's neck, and placed it about my own. I just needed to return to my domain, and place the objects near one another. I left the sword plunged into his heart, and left him to bleed until morning, where all would know the Pharaoh's demise.

_Rest, my Pharaoh, rest..._

* * *

A/N: I am truly sorry about ending the chapter here, and so short, but I must, or lest I spoil the rest, and never end this tale. Please leave me a review, any would be nice, and tell me what you think, and if this style suits you, for I normally don't write like this. 


	2. Deception

A/N: This chapter will be in the POV of Jonouchi. I must apologize just in case if Jonouchi is a little out of character, sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and the characters, but I do own this plot, that will soon be seen, hopefully...

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Deception_

It was a long night in front of the Pharaoh's door. It was almost time for me to make sure he was up and getting ready for the meeting.

The meeting was to take place early that morning. His Grace was to speak with the delegates from the west about the Tomb Raider causing so much havoc in Egypt. This was the same Tomb Raider who was after my master. If the discussion went well, then we wouldn't be going to war against the west for the Tomb Raider's head.

"I will go and awake his Grace," I told his Grace's advisor, Simon, as he passed the bedchamber of the holy one.

"That would be wise, young Jonouchi," Simon told me, motioning to the door.

"His Grace is not yet up?" a dark voice asked from the hall. This was the voice of the Head Priest Haichin. I am sure he is corrupt and wishes to do harm to my master, but I am in no position to say such.

"No, Lord Haichin, he unfortunately isn't," Simon replied for me. He didn't trust the High Priest either, and he was in the position to say something.

"I will go and awake him," I replied, wanting to leave the High Priest's sight.

"Must I tell you to do everything, slave?" Haichin sneered.

I bowed and quickly spun on my heel to leave them both. I fiddled with the door and forced it open almost falling on my face as I entered the chamber. I peered into the room, hoping to see that the Pharaoh was up, but that didn't seem so, unfortunately.

I walked farther into his chamber, passing different colored drapes with each step. I walked toward my master's bed, and drew back the curtains. A lone sword protruded from my master's chest, blood covered his soaking bed.

"By the Gods!" I whispered sharply. "Lord Simon! The Pharaoh!"

In only moments Simon, Haichin and the second guard entered the chamber and ran to my side.

"What is this? My Pharaoh, what has caused this deceit?" Simon muttered to himself.

"It is easy to see," Haichin snarled, "but why would you do such a thing?" He then turned to me, expecting an answer.

"W-w-what?" I choked.

"What is the meaning of this, Haichin?" Simon said, trying to save me.

"Are you blind to this evil wizardry, Simon? He has killed his Grace with that sword of his."

"My sword is in my sheath," I said, still shocked at the accusation.

"Is it really, slave? See for yourself." He motioned to the corpse of the Pharaoh.

I slowly turned to the bed. I hadn't killed him, yet I didn't want to see my master's corpse, he didn't deserve that. He was kind, and gentle. He wouldn't deliberately hurt someone...he couldn't do that.

My eyes landed on my master's body, pale and motionless. I saw the lone sword, the only thing that seemed to live in that scene. I saw the design of the sword it jumped out at me. _My_ sword stood in his body!

"N-no, it cannot be!" I stammered.

"And yet it is," Haichin whispered.

'I couldn't have killed him.'

"Young Jonouchi couldn't have done such a thing, Haichin, that is improbable," Simon argued.

'This isn't happening.'

"And yet, the slave's sword lies in our poor master's body."

'No, I was with Kaces the entire night.'

"May I intervene, my lords?" a small voice said from the back of the room. This was Kaces, he wasn't the best fighter, but he loved to play the card game, Duel Monsters.

"Of course, Kaces," Simon replied, still glaring at Haichin.

"Lord Jonouchi was guarding the door all night, he never left, not for a moment. He was obeying orders, he couldn't have killer our master," Kaces said quietly.

"And yet he did," Haichin added. "Tell me, slave, did he take leave for the call of nature?" he asked.

"Once, but not for that long, my lord."

"Even a moment would be enough time to slay a man, no matter who the guard was," Haichin said. "You killed him-"

"No!" I wept. "I couldn't harm someone who had been so kind to me."

"You couldn't stand seeing him succeed, could you?"

"It wasn't like that, I mean..."

"Guards!" Haichin hollered. When the guards came rushing in, they were aghast at the site of their deceased lord. "Take him for questioning."

"Simon," Kaces whined, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No, my child, he must be judged accordingly."

-----The Throne Room for Judgment-----

The room was long and had a single carpet down its center. The entire castle had been awoken, so had the delegates from the west. Behind the Judge, who was none other than Haichin, the High Priest Seto stood.

"After looking at all of the evidence," the judge said, "we find you guilty before the Gods. Take him."

A gasp ran through the hall, shocked at the decision laid before them.

"Haichin! He didn't do it, and you know it! Stop this now!" Simon yelled, but no one seemed to hear him.

_I didn't do it..._

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. The next chapter should be called 'Power.' 


End file.
